


More Than You Know

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Baby, Background Dick/Babs, Dick grayson has a baby, Fluff, Future AU, Future Fic, Gen, background DickBabs, background ship, like it's just Damian being adoring of Dick's baby, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Damian takes care of Dick's new baby.





	More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was a complete impulse fic spurred on by a discussion of Damian being the most doting uncle in the whole world.

She is beautiful. The most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, Damian decides as he lifts the baby from his brother’s arms. Her hair is dark, like Richard’s. It is a small sea of of the softest brown he’s ever encountered. And her eyes are the same blue he knows from years of close partnership. They are so big, so much of her face, but so full of joy even as she curiously grabs at his t-shirt and face.

Something begins to bubble up in Damian as he holds this small child. He has seen her before, of course. When he came with Richard to the hospital as Barbara gave birth. He has seen her since then. As she was passed happily from Grayson to Todd and Drake and ended up in Father’s arms for the rest of the night. But he has not yet had a chance to simply hold her like this.

It has been too long since then. Her eyes are open wide now. Grayson says she has already moved onto a bottle rather than seeking her mother’s milk. Damian has been away, and he knows now he should have been here. He should have had this quiet moment with his brother’s child, his firstborn, much sooner.  

He remembers a time long ago, as his brother’s hands gently move his to make sure her head is properly cradled. He remembers a time when his heart broke a the thought of Richard having a child of his own. He remembers how he had felt lost and alone, as if he’d been released from his brother’s life. He remembers resigning himself that one day it would happen, because there should never be a world where Richard does not get to be a father in every sense of the word.

He thinks now that he had been a child himself then. A fool who knew little more than insecurity and fear. A boy who had so few people in his life he treasured, worried he might lose the most important of them all. He thinks that if he only knew about the warmth bubbling up in him right now he would not have been so young. But, then again, isn’t that the point of youth?

Richard steps back and beams at him. It is a smile for Damian, a proud one that holds so many years in it, and promises many more to come. His finger brushes those beautiful dark curls and that smile is shared with little Mary. Damian does not mind, because he has given her one of his own.

She is so small. So warm. So precious. Her little fingers have found his chin, and his cheek. They are strong as they pull, and grab, trying to find purchase on his face. Damian chuckles and her eyes widen. Fingers squeeze his cheek again, hoping for a similar reaction. Damian gives her a smile and presses the softest, most feather light, kiss onto her head, into that soft hair. He does not want to break her, but he cannot help but display his affection.

She giggles, perhaps at the way his lips have tickled her hair, or maybe something else he has done, but it is that sound that breaks him. His heart is in a million pieces and it is floating. This is the kind of breaking he can only describe as good. The kind that means strength, and growth. That means the freeing of something within him he might not have known existed.

Is this how Richard felt seeing her for the first time? Or was that feeling one even greater than the lava overtaking Damian’s chest in slow steady waves of warmth that burn away anything but love for this child in his arms? Damian thinks so.

He knows now that this child will forever hold his heart in her hands, no matter how old she grows or what happens between now and the future. She is Richard’s child, but she is also a pure light herself. Nothing terrible will ever happen to her, he promises himself. He will make sure she is always full of joy.

Richard is called away by Gordon, and Damian takes the opportunity to find a seat so he may sit with Mary. She is happy enough to be moving, he realizes, as he takes the few steps it takes to reach a large comfortable chair. She gurgles and releases bells of laughter as he moves, so Damian tries something he has only ever watched. He bounces her lightly, so very lightly, in his arms, and she giggles lougher, hands clumsily clapping together.

Her eyes are squeezed shut as she laughs, her head attempting to throw itself back, but Damian remembers Richard’s care with her head, and keeps it as still as he can. It does not dissuade her laughter at all, and he realizes his own face is split into a wide grin.

They play the game of bounce and giggle for a few minutes before her laughter trails and Damian’s arms grow tired of the strange motion. He sits on the chair with care not to jostle her and finds it rocks.

She is beautiful, gripping now at one of his fingers with her tiny hands. Her fingernails cannot even be considered to exist they are so miniscule. How can anything ever survive being so small? Damian is hit by the sudden knowledge that he was once this tiny.

How long did it take his mother to introduce him to violence? To show him pain? To begin her lessons?

Mary would not experience any of that. Richard and Barbara would see that she was always cared for and loved. Damian would see her always safe. He would be her rock, strong so she could live whatever life she wanted.

He considers asking Richard if he could stay the night. To stand guard over this child. It is an impulsive desire, and a silly one at that. She is safe enough with Nightwing and Oracle as parents. He will not ask tonight. But he will keep an eye on her. There would be no more extended trips afar if he can not help it.

Richard would tell him not to put his life off for Mary. It would make him sad to think of Damian sacrificing any of the hard won peace he held now. Damian did not see it that way. He could not explain that to Richard however, so he will keep his plans secret. His desire to protect Mary is an extension of his peace. It is a part of his life he did not expect to want, but something he knows he will never again wish to live without. She is someone he does not wish to be far from.

“You will be the happiest baby in the world.” he whispers to her.

She smiles at him, hand squeezing his finger as if in agreement.

Mary’s fingers slip from his single one as she yawns, the expression taking up her face and making it look even more squishable than it already did. Damian has not stopped smiling since Richard placed her in his arms, and now his smile softens.

“If you are tired I would suggest a nap.” he tells her.

She considers him, eyes blinking slowly.

“Why don’t I tell you a story, then?” he asks.

She leans forward in his arms, and snuggles her cheek against the shirt that had so interested her earlier. The movement sends a puff of sweet scent to his nose. Powder and the clean fruity scent of her baby shampoo mingel into something altogether pleasant. Damian takes this as permission to begin his story, even as his mind wonders if the scent is special to her or if every baby smells like this.

Damian keeps his voice low, letting it rumble his chest in a way she seems to like. Damian always enjoyed the way Father’s chest would rumble against his ear when he spoke and Damian was pressed close to him. It was comforting, knowing he was near, feeling as well as hearing his voice. He does not get to experience that much anymore, though he has the sudden urge to convince Father to take a night off with him. Perhaps he can fall asleep listening to Father discuss work or talk out plans for improving some equipment sometime soon.

He tells her a story from when he and Richard were Batman and Robin. Richard had not forbid Damian of speaking about cape business around Mary, besides he does not think she would remember this story anyway.

It is a funny story that makes even Damian laugh in his retelling of it, but seems to sooth the child into silence. Her eyes do not droop just yet, but she is content to lay against his chest as he speaks.

When she does drift to sleep, it is with one hand gently fisted in his shirt and soft puffs of breath against his arm holding her in place. Damian loses time watching her. Taking in this tiny baby and the implications of her existence. Mostly, he enjoys time with her. There is something peaceful about rocking her in the chair, about how still she is against his chest, about existing along with a sleeping babe.

He would drift to sleep himself, but he does not wish to drop her. He has no idea if he will hold onto her while he sleeps or if his arm will move from her small form and let her fall. He will not let her be hurt on his watch. Not now, not ever.

Damian enjoys the rocking motion and the peace until Richard returns, eyes wide.

“Damian, I’m so sorry.” he says.

Damian frowns at him, “What are you talking about?”

Richard looks from Damian to Mary, “I, it’s been over an hour. We got caught up in a mess and--Did you not realize?” he says, surprised at the questioning look still on Damian’s face.

Damian blinks at him something that probably looks owlish or caught, “I thought it had only been twenty minutes, perhaps a few more.”  

Richard laughs, and then has to clap his a hand over his mouth to smother the mirth. “Babs was freaking out, she thought you might be upset. But I think we could have left you two together for a day and you wouldn’t have noticed.” his smile now is soft, and knowing.

Damian eases a curl out of Mary’s face, “I believe you are right.” he says softly.

Richard places a hand on his shoulder, “You’re welcome any time you want to come over.” he tells Damian, “Especially if you can get her to sleep so soundly.”

Damian looks up to see his brother grinning at him, and mirrors that.

“I will take you up on that offer, though I believe Father will fight me for time with her.”

Richard chuckles, “You’re not wrong.” he removes his hand and glances in the direction of the kitchen, “Why don’t we put Mary in bed and then we can talk about your trip over some coffee.”

Damian nods, and stands carefully, again avoiding jostling his charge, “Lead the way.”


End file.
